Wireless mobile devices or user equipments (UEs) may communicate with each other using radio access technologies such as the 3GPP Long Term Evolution (“LTE”) Advanced Release 12 (March 2014) (the “LTE-A Standard”), the IEEE 802.16 standard, IEEE Std. 802.16-2009, published May 29, 2009 (“WiMAX”), as well as any other wireless protocols that are designated as 3G, 4G, 5G, and beyond. Some UEs also may be configured to communicate directly with other UEs, e.g., using device-to-device (“D2D”) communication. D2D communication may be used, for example, when UEs initiate communication with each other while within direct wireless range of each other. Different service types for D2D communication sessions, such as public safety (PS) services, non-PS services, etc., may utilize different data characteristics (e.g., data types and data structures).